Heritage
by Nautica7mk
Summary: The Dead Zone and Smallville Crossover. Johnny Smith is struck with a vision that leads him to Smallville, Kansas to learn more about the Meteor Fall that occurred nearly two decades ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heritage  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville. I don't own The Dead Zone.  
**Summary**: The Dead Zone and Smallville Crossover. Johnny Smith is struck with a vision that leads him to Smallville, Kansas to learn more about the Meteor Fall that occurred nearly two decades ago.

**Chapter 1: The Road Ahead**

In route towards Smallville, Kansas, the driver looked over to his companion friend. "So what are we suppose to be looking for here?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Don't tell me we drove halfway across the country and you don't even know what we're looking for"

The man in the passenger seat simply stared out into the grassy plains as he held a green rock in his hands.

_Flashback 24 hours earlier_

At a grade school science exhibit

"Hey JJ," he called out to his son. "Come here, I've got something to show you"

_  
"K, Johnny," the young boy replied enthusiastically._

Johnny bent down, "Take a look at that," he pointed to a green shaped rock on display.

"What is it?"

_  
"It's a piece of rock from a meteor," he answered, the science geek in him ready to come out._

"What's a meteor," the boy asked curiously.

"It's like a falling star. When the rock comes down from the sky, it heats up so much that a bright trail appears when it falls"

_  
"Cool"_

_  
He smiled. "Yeah"_

_  
"Can I hold it?"_

_  
Johnny looked towards the tour owner and points to the rock, silently communicating if he could perhaps hold it._

The owner nods an okay.

Picking it up, a sudden vision of a meteor hitting a **Welcome** sign grappled him at full force.

"Johnny, are you okay?" his son pulled at his jacket.

Johnny felt himself fall back to his reality, and hurriedly put the rock back in its place. He took a step away and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah," he says almost breathless. "I'm okay"  


_Back to present day…_

"Come on, man. Aren't you at least going to tell me what you saw?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. It happened so fast," he says as they passed the **Welcome to Smallville** sign. He took another look at the green rock in his hand, "… but whatever it is, it means something"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note**: What'd you think? This is something I've wanted to read about for quite some time, but nobody would take it. LOL! So, I decided to do it myself and hope I don't screw up for anyone who's a Dead Zone fan. And in case you're wondering, Lois is a part of this story; just give me some time to see how I'm going to incorporate her.

**FYI**: A brief history on The Dead Zone: Johnny Smith had everything. A great job, a loving parent, a smart and beautiful fiancée until one night, there was a storm and Johnny was in a near fatal car accident that left him in a coma for six long years. When he awoke, he found out he has the ability to see into the past, present and future whenever he goes into direct contact with an object. Some times, it's referred to as Extra Sensory Perception. His fiancée married to another man, and raising his son. It wasn't until the third season where little JJ was told the truth that Johnny was his real father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strange Town**

Upon arrival, Johnny and his therapist/friend Bruce stopped to get something to eat at a local coffee house.

The Talon

Exiting their vehicle, Bruce comments on the surroundings.

"One of these days, instead of trading in one town for another, we're going to Cancun or something"

"Come on, Bruce. It isn't all that bad"

"And what the hell is an Egyptian looking café doing in a town like this," he comments even further as Johnny tries to hold a laugh.

"Take comfort with the fact that Smallville doesn't lack diversity, my friend"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get your mojo working so we can get out of here?"

Johnny just shook his head amusingly then walked over to find themselves a table. Looking around, "See, it isn't all that bad around here"

Bruce pretended to cover his ears, "I ain't listening"

Johnny laughs before looking up at the waitress who had just come over to their table to take their order.

"Good morning, fellas. What can I get for you?" the waitress dutifully asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll just have coffee, black, and no sugar." He turned to look at Bruce, a sour expression stretched across his face. "And my friend here will have a caramel macchiato in ice." The waitress nods and leaves. "You could at least pretend you're interested"

Bruce shrugs. "Sue me"

A few minutes later, another waitress brought their orders, and as Johnny reached out to take his cup, a slight touch of her hand sent him reeling into one of his visions.

_Meteors falling. A pick-up truck flipping over. A little boy. The images were so erratic he couldn't get a grip on one vision without it going into another before even stopping to think._

He came out of it only to find part of his sleeves drenched in hot coffee.

"Ouch!" he says, waving his wrists around, coffee dripping all over the place. Bruce jumped up and immediately grabbed some table napkins to hand to his friend.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that," the older lady apologized with deep sincerity.

"No, it's all right," says Johnny, taking a look at the red head closely. She was definitely the woman in his vision, only older. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention"

"Here, let me get you another drink. On the house," she insisted.

"It's not necessary"

"Please, it's the least I can do." Behind her, Johnny could see Bruce mouthing 'free coffee' and Johnny could do nothing else but oblige.

As she went to get their drinks, Bruce leaned in. "What the hell was that, dude? Did you get another vision?"

"Yes, I did, and it packed a hell of a punch"

"Are you gonna tell me about it?"

"Not yet"

"You're no fun"

"Sue me"

"Smart ass," Bruce remarked, getting a chuckle out of Johnny.

Later in the afternoon, Johnny left Bruce at the hotel as he decided to walk around the town by himself, surveying the area. Every time he touched something, he was sent into one bizarre vision after another at the point where he even contemplated on his sanity.

One of his last visions led him to a school.

Smallville High School, to be exact.

Wondering around in the halls, he remembered his life as a teacher back home. He missed the classroom very much, and has often debated with himself if he should go back, but with his unique condition, he knew it was next to impossible without getting emotionally involved.

Taking a turn, he found himself inside what looks like the school's news room.

He looked around to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" he says once, then twice. When there was no answer, he invited himself in.

Taking a look around, it looked very professional for a school newspaper. As he reached the back wall, he noted the empty space before him, concluding that it was once used as a backboard for articles posted.

Removing his gloves, he let his hand hover over the wall and let his visions take him where it wants to take him.

He stood still as his vision took him through a time where one article became two, then three, then another and another and another until the wall was filled with articles that spanned from rescues to unexplained phenomenon's. The fast forwarding effect stopped at a single photo.

"America's Heartbreak," the titled said with a devastated photo of a little girl in tears.

He is taken out of his vision as a voice spoke out from behind.

"Can I help you?"

He quickly took back his hand and put his gloves on. Turning around, "Hi, my name is Johnny Smith," he introduced.

"Chloe Sullivan," the young blonde replied, taking her hand out to greet his.

When he didn't take, curiously, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"This your paper," he pointed around the place.

"Until the end of the school year," she replied proudly.

"A great operation you got here"

"Thanks." She surveyed him up and down. "You new here?"

"No, I'm just passing through. I was a teacher once"

"Oh"

Johnny turned back towards the empty wall space. "Was this space always so… naked?"

Chloe held back a smirk. "Not always." There was something off about this guy, but she wasn't quite sure if he was a threat or not.

"What happened to it?"

"I took it down"

"Any particular reason why?"

"Any particular reason why you're interested?" she rebutted.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Sullivan," he exited before she had a chance to respond back.

Leaving the school grounds, Johnny turned back around to see Chloe Sullivan looking out from her school window, staring at him as he was to her.

Inside, Chloe had a feeling something was wrong.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Field of Dreams**

It was late at night and Johnny couldn't sleep. Leaving his room, he decided to go for another walk across town. The place had an unnatural feel with his senses. He saw things, things that didn't seem impossible, but they all looked far too real to imagine otherwise.

He took a couple of hours before the day ended to research the town, and from what he found astonished him. He had seen and been a part of some amazing and unexplained things since waking up from his coma to the point where nothing can really surprise him.

He thought wrong.

Making his way across the long stretch of a road, where everything in his sights was either corn or darkness. He stopped to realize that he walked into another vision.

Night turned to day, and Johnny looked up to see a red pick-up truck heading his way, the same car he saw in his vision earlier that day. He blinked once to find himself in their back seat.

The young couple in front of him was driving, oblivious to what lay head. Johnny turned his head slightly only to find himself at the back of the pick-up to see the heavens turn red with fury as meteors blazed down from the sky.

Before he knew it, he was right back in the middle of the road as he watched one meteor crash into the hearth, and then another until a third one struck near the truck, flipping it over and away from the road.

Johnny rushed himself towards the turned vehicle, bending to his knees noting that the couple was safe. As he watched them come into consciousness, the man turned his head to the red-headed woman and uttered her name, "Martha." Looking past her with a very curious look, Johnny followed their lead and looked behind him.

It was a little boy, and he couldn't be more than a few years old. Dark haired and light skinned. How did a boy end up in the middle of a field, underneath a shower of meteors?

Looking down into the ditch he crawled out of, his question was answered.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost City**

"You sure about this?" Bruce asks in concern. Ever since he woke this morning, Johnny had been acting stranger than usual, and as his therapist, he had a right to worry.

"I'm all right, Bruce. I just need to speak with her"

"Aren't you at least going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Not until I figure it out myself"

Bruce nods his understanding. "Fair enough"

They walked into the just opened Talon. The place was already buzzing with customers. From across the room, he spotted the red-headed lady he met the day before.

"Stay here"

Bruce shrugs. "Don't need to tell me twice." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Walking up to the manager, he softly spoke, "Excuse me, ma'am"

She turned. "Oh, hi, it's you" she says, apparent that she remembered him from the mishap yesterday. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you"

He found her expression change to one of curiosity and weariness. "What do you mean?"

"My name is Johnny Smith," he introduced himself. "You may have heard of me." She only nodded, indicating that she never heard of him.

Johnny took in a deep breath.

"Could we perhaps go somewhere in private?"

"Why?"

He moved in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Look, I'm not here to cause you any trouble," he began. "I've been seeing things, things about you and your family and what happened in this town when the meteor shower hit…"

The woman's eyes open wide at the mention of the meteor showers.

"I think you should leave"

"Please, Martha"

Startled, "How'd you know my name?"

"Please," he pleaded.

"Mom, is this guy bothering you?" Clark rushed to his mother's side and put a hand on the stranger's shoulders. Suddenly, Johnny is thrust into another vision.

He no longer stood in the Talon. Instead, surrounded by tall futuristic crystalline structures, he was in a world he had never seen. The ground shakes, cracks forming in the ground from all directions. Johnny was a little terrified and turned when he heard voices from behind.

Following it, he saw a couple. They looked so human dressed in what looked like white ceremonious robes. The woman held an infant in her arms as the man stood vigilant by her side, fear and sadness etched across their faces, and speaking in a language unknown to him, but somehow, he understood it.

As Clark tried to remove his hand, Johnny reached for it, his consciousness in tuned with his vision.

"Clark, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know mom," he replied worriedly. Johnny starts speaking a distant language.

"Clark!" his mother cautioned.

"Oh my god. Mom, he's speaking Kryptonian"

"What?"

"We got to get him out of here"

"Let's bring him to the back before anyone notices"

Back in his vision, Johnny watched curiously at the couple.

"Are you finished?" The woman holding the infant spoke in sadness.

"Nearly," the older man replied with equal sadness. "It's the only answer, Lara. If he remains here with us, he will die as surely as we will"

"But why Earth? Their primitive, thousand's of years behind us," his wife tried to rationalize.

"He will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will sustain him"

"He will defy their gravity," she added, making Johnny's eyes go wide.

"But he will look like one of them"

"He won't be one of them"

"No," her husband agreed. "His dense molecular structure will make him strong"

"He'll be odd… Different." The mother was truly worried for the well-being of her child.

"He'll be fast, virtually invulnerable," he assured.

"Isolated. Alone," she completed.

"He will not be alone. He'll never be alone." Placing the crystal into the ship. Lara hands Jor-El their son and he carefully places him in the ship as the sad parents look on.

Johnny watched helplessly as the parent's placed their child in the ship. The same ship he saw in a ditch in Smallville.

"Jor-El," the woman spoke softly, holding her child closely to her heart. "What if nobody loves him?"

Johnny's heart sank. He finally understood what he was seeing. This was about survival.

The ground shakes once more.

Collapsing to one knee, "Jor-El!" Johnny uttered loudly. Then, "Lara!"

Clark's eyes shot up, and so did Martha's. The stranger, Johnny Smith, spoke of Clark's biological parents.

The ground was shaking more ferociously. There wasn't a lot of time.

Jor-El's last words, "You will travel far, my little Kal-El. We will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives… shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel… all this and more I… I bequeath you my son. You will carry me inside you… all the days of your life." Holding onto his wife tighter. "You will make my strength your own… see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father… the son. This is all I… all I can send you, Kal-El."

The last sight he saw was the room going black and Kal-El's ship taking off into the galaxy. Johnny burst out of his vision in heavy breaths and the lurking feeling of throwing up.

Clark gripped his shoulders, and as their eyes locked, familiarity settled in…

"Kal-El"

Johnny falls into consciousness.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
